


Mikołaj do wynajęcia

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [126]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Pina_Coladaa: Cześć, hej!Piszę w związku z promptem świątecznym. Pomyślałam, że może Ty będziesz w stanie to napisać, bo kiedykolwiek jak próbuje, kończy się pustą kartką.Mój pomysł to Larry, w którym samotny Hazza co święta postanawia odwiedzić jakąś rodzinę w przebraniu Mikołaja. W pewne święta, gdy Harry ma około 26-28 lat, zostaje wynajęty przez mamę Louisa, który ma około 20-22 lat i tak ta dwójka się poznaje. Zaprzyjazniają się i w następne święta, gdy Harry znow wystawia się w ogłoszeniu jako święty Mikołaj, Lou zaprasza go do siebie, bo ‘przecież Harry jest rodziną i nie musi być sam’. W tamte święta wymieniają się prezentami i w ogole, a po wszystkim siedzą sobie np. Przy kominku z herbatą w dłoniach i Hazz całuje Lou lub cokolwiek. Ogólnie chodzi o to, że po prostu zakochują sie w sobie podczas tego roku i nie mają odwagi tego powiedzieć.Jeśli zdecydujesz się to napisać, wszystkie szczegóły dotyczące tej historii pozostawiam tobie, chociażby to, dlaczego Hazz jest samotny, czym na ogól się zajmują itd.





	Mikołaj do wynajęcia

Bycie samemu ssie…i Harry bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział. Jednak to uczucie zwiększało się w tym jednym, szczególnym czasie – w Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Wtedy wyjątkowo mocno odczuwał brak rodziny i przyjaciół.   
Harry Styles miał 26 lat i pracował, jako kierownik sali w niewielkiej, ale chętnie odwiedzanej restauracji. Miał wielu znajomych, jednak z nikim nie był na tyle blisko, aby nazywać go przyjacielem. Jego jedyny przyjaciel, Liam, mieszkał w Irlandii, gdzie wyjechał za swoim chłopakiem, Niallem i teraz utrzymywali kontakt głównie na skype, co kilka miesięcy się odwiedzając (w zależności, jak pozwalał im czas). A z racji tego, że raczej był cichą i mało towarzyską osobą, nie zaprzyjaźnił się z nikim innym. Co do rodziny…nie miał jej. Miał 19 lat, gdy wybuchł pożar w ich domu – zwarcie w instalacji elektrycznej. Chłopak był wtedy na imprezie, z kolei jego matka i siostra spały w domu - zginęły. Od tej pory był sam. Ojciec zostawił ich, gdy Harry miał trzy latka i nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje.   
Przez lata spędzał sam święta, co było beznadziejne. Przeważnie oglądał do późna telewizję, jedząc mrożoną pizze bądź chińszczyznę, popijając to piwem. Wszystko zmieniło się dwa lata wcześniej, gdy w skrzynce znalazł ulotkę z firmy, która szukała osób chętnych, aby przebrać się za świętego Mikołaja i odwiedzić rodziny, które zamówią ich usługi. Zgłosił się od razu. Uznał, że to lepszy sposób na spędzenie świąt, niż oglądania telewizji, jedzenie mrożonego żarcia i dołowanie się.   
Oczywiście tego roku, również postanowił pomóc.   
*****  
\- Nie rozumiem po co tu przyjechaliśmy – marudził Zayn, gdy samochód zatrzymał się na poboczu.  
\- Mówiłem ci, mama chce zamówić Mikołaja dla bliźniaków – przypomniał przyjacielowi, wyłączając silnik.  
\- Dobra, tylko się ruszaj – sięgnął do kieszeni, swojej zimowej kurtki i wyciągnął z niej paczkę papierosów.  
\- Zapomnij – Louis spojrzał znacząco na małe opakowanie – Nie chcę, aby mój samochód cuchnął jak popielniczka.   
\- Na zewnątrz jest cholernie zimno – mulat był oburzony zakazem przyjaciela.   
\- Więc nie zapalisz – wzruszył ramionami, wysiadając z samochodu. Naciągnął mocniej czapkę na uszy i w kilku krokach pokonał drogę od pojazdu do drzwi „wypożyczalni”, która znajdowała się w niewielkiej kamienicy. Przyjemne ciepło od razu zastąpiło chłód, który odczuwał na ulicy. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, dostrzegając kilka metrów dalej niewielki kontuar, za którym stał młody chłopak.   
\- Witam, w czym mogę pomóc – pomimo tego, że się uśmiechał, w jego głosie słyszał znużenie.   
\- Um…chciałbym zamówić Mikołaja na święta – podał powód swojego przybycia.   
\- Przykro mi, ale już nie mamy nikogo wolnego – chłopak, prawdopodobnie Ben, jak głosił jego identyfikator, przeglądał listę.  
\- Oh, szkoda – wzruszył ramionami. No cóż bliźniaki przeżyją, to nie tak, że o tym wiedzieli.   
\- Proszę poczekać – przy kontuarze pojawiła się teraz wysoka kobieta, na Louisa oko zbliżała się do 40.  
\- Przed chwilą dzwonił Harry – zaczęła wyjaśniać – ale nie zdążyłam go jeszcze dopisać do listy.   
\- W takim razie masz szczęście – Ben wyszczerzył się do Louisa, nim zapisał go na listę.   
\- Świetnie – skinął głową. Następnie został poproszony o podanie adresu oraz konkretnej godziny, na którą wynajęty Mikołaj ma przybyć  
Z zadowoleniem opuścił budynek. Jak się okazało, Zayn zaryzykował wyjście na zimno, ponieważ stał opary o samochód i palił papierosa. Poczekał aż jego przyjaciel skończy, nim wsiedli do pojazdu i wyjechali na ulicę, kierując się do domu Malika.   
*****  
24 grudnia, o wyznaczonej godzinie, Harry stanął przed domem państwa Tomlinson. Budynek, jak i pozostałe domy na ulicy, był ozdobiony świątecznymi lampkami, stwarzając ten jeden, niepowtarzalny klimat.   
Harry miał już na sobie strój świętego Mikołaja. Czerwone buty, tego samego koloru płaszcz, pod którym ukrywał sztuczny brzuch. Siwa broda i peruka, czarne buty oraz wielki wór, w którym znajdowały się prezenty dla rodziny.   
Tupiąc po schodkach, prowadzących na ganek, i lekko w nie kopiąc, chciał się pozbyć śniegu z butów, aby nie nanieść go do domu. Kiedy był pewny, że ma czyste podeszwy, zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, naciskając dzwonek. Nie musiał długo czekać, jak drzwi otworzył mu młody chłopak. Był kilka centymetrów niższy, i wydawał się być o kilka lat młodszy. Ubrany w bordowy sweter, roztrzepane karmelowe włosy i błękitne oczy, które błyszczały. Od razu oczarował Stylesa.   
\- Przybył nasz Mikołaj – uśmiechał się pogodnie, spoglądając na gościa i wpuszczając go do środka.   
\- Harry – przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń do szatyna.  
\- Louis – uścisnął dłoń wyższego, po tym, jak zamknął za nim drzwi – Chodź, dzieciaki nie wiedzą, że przyjdziesz. Chociaż chyba czują, że coś się szykuje, bo o tej porze zazwyczaj już śpią – zachichotał cicho, prowadząc Mikołaja do salonu.   
\- Hej dzieciaki – Louis wszedł do salonu, podczas gdy kędzierzawy zatrzymał się w wejściu. Było to duże pomieszczenie – kremowe ściany, ciemne skurzane fotele, duże okna, kominek, w którym tańczyły płomienie, duża choinka w rogu i świąteczne ozdoby. Dopiero teraz Harry poczuł, że w domu pachnie piernikiem, a w tle leci świąteczna piosenka.   
\- Mikołaj! – usłyszał pisk i zobaczył jak dwójka dzieci biegnie w jego stronę.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko i grubym głosem przywitał się ze wszystkim. Następnie został posadzony na dużym fotelu i poczęstowany pysznymi ciastkami, ciepłą herbatą oraz kawałkiem tortu, bo jak się okazało Louis skończył dzisiaj 22 lata. . Oczywiście dzieci nie mogły doczekać się prezentów, jednak jedna z sióstr szatyna – chyba przedstawiła się jako Fizzy – wytłumaczyła im, że najpierw trzeba Mikołaja dobrze ugościć.   
Po ponad godzinie spędzonej w domu rodziny Tomlinsonów, opuścił go, pożegnany szerokimi uśmiechami, piskami zadowolonych maluchów i uściskami. Szybko pokonał drogę do samochodu, którym dotarł do mieszkania po niecałych 20 minutach. I wtedy to poczuł – radość, poczucie posiadania rodziny i świąteczny nastrój został zastąpiony przez pustkę i samotność.  
*****  
Kilka dni później Harry miał okazję ponownie spotkać Louisa. Był sylwester, a z racji tego, że kędzierzawy nie miał z kim, ani jak spędzić tego dnia, zgodził się zostać do zamknięcia w restauracji. Co prawda lokal był czynny krócej, ale przynajmniej będzie miał zajęcie przez jakiś czas. Aktualnie stał przy wejściu, aby powitać nowych gości i wskazać im ich miejsce. Na ogół zajmowali się tym Arthur i Monica, ale Arthur miał wolne, a Monica musiała wyjść wcześniej, więc Harry przejął jej stanowisko.   
\- Dobry wieczór – usłyszał przed osobą, więc uniósł wzrok znad, ekranu komputera, gdzie były zapisane wszystkie rezerwacje. Przed sobą ujrzał znajomego szatyna  
\- Louis, cześć – uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje dołeczki.   
\- Co? – dopiero zaskoczenie widoczne na twarzy chłopaka, przypomniało mu, że Louis widział go w przebraniu Mikołaja.  
\- Przepraszam, jestem Harry. Byłem u was w przebraniu świętego Mikołaja.  
\- Oh, hej – uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie wigilijny wieczór – Pracujesz tu?  
\- Tak. Jestem kierownikiem sali, ale zastępuję kolegów. Masz tu rezerwację?  
\- Tak, mój chłopak ją robił – mina Harry’ego odrobinę zrzedła, kiedy usłyszał, że Tomlinson jest już zajęty, jednak starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać – Na nazwisko Grimshaw.   
Harry sprawdził to na komputerze, po czym ponownie spojrzał na szatyna.   
\- W takim razie zapraszam – chwycił kartę menu i pokazał Louisowi, aby poszedł za nim – Twój chłopak jeszcze nie przybył, więc w tym czasie możesz sobie zamówić coś do picia.   
\- Oh – widział, jak smutek i niepokój pojawia się na twarzy mniejszego – Powinien już być – powiedział cicho. Harry domyślił się, że nie powinien tego usłyszeć, więc nie skomentował tego.   
\- Twój stolik – wskazał na miejsce przy oknie. Pomógł Louisowi usiąść, po czym podał mu kartę – zaraz kogoś przyślę, gdybyś chciał się czegoś napić.   
\- W porządku – skinął głową.   
Harry najchętniej zostałby przy stoliku z Tomlinsonem, aby ten nie czuł się źle. Niestety musiał wracać do pracy, więc jedyne co, to mógł mieć nadzieję, że ten cały Grimshaw szybko przyjdzie.   
Dochodziła 20.00, czyli godzina zamknięcia restauracji w dniu dzisiejszym. Louis od ponad godziny siedział sam, wciąż czekając na przybycie swojego chłopaka. Harry’emu na ten widok krajało się serce, było mu żal młodszego. Nie rozumiał, jak ktokolwiek mógł wystawić kogoś takiego, jak Louis Tomlinson. On nigdy by czegoś takiego mu nie zrobił.   
Gdy był pewny, że już nikt nie przyjdzie do restauracji, Harry opuścił swoje stanowisko i podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedział załamany Louis.   
\- To było oczywiste, że mnie zostawi – zaczął mówić, gdy tylko kędzierzawy zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego - Powinienem wyjść już w momencie, gdy powiedziałeś mi, że go jeszcze nie ma. Zwłaszcza, że spóźniłem się 15 minut. Mimo to, jak idiota siedzę tutaj sam od ponad godziny – wiedział, jak w niebieskich oczach pojawiają się łzy, a głos drży – Na co ja liczyłem? Przecież to oczywiste, że jest z nim. Ja po prostu byłem na tyle naiwny, aby mu uwierzyć, gdy obiecał, że sylwestra spędzi ze mną – starł z policzków łzy, które zdążyły wypłynąć mu z oczu – Przepraszam, nie powinienem o tym mówić. Pójdę już – chciał się podnieść od stolika i odejść, ale zatrzymała go dłoń Harry’ego, zaciskająca się na jego nadgarstku.  
\- Zostań. Przyszedłeś zjeść kolację, to ja ci dotrzymam towarzystwa.  
\- Zamykacie już – zaczął kręcić głową i wyswobodził swoją dłoń z uścisku Stylesa – Nie chcę robić problemów, ani zajmować twojego czasu. Na pewno masz plany na dzisiejszą noc.  
\- To zrobimy tak. Poczekamy aż zamkną, zabierzemy to co zostało i zapraszam do mnie. Nie mam jak, z kim, ani gdzie spędzić sylwestra. Planowałem wrócić do domu, jeść to co zostało w restauracji i oglądać telewizję. Nic specjalnego – wzruszył ramionami – Towarzystwo by mi się przydało.   
\- Harry, nie musisz tego robić. Tylko dlatego, że mój chłopak wybrał swojego męża i dzieci. Nie musisz mnie pocieszać – dopiero kończąc swoją wypowiedź, zrozumiał do czego się przyznał – Boże, nie powinienem tego mówić – zasłonił dłońmi twarz – Teraz pewnie masz mnie, za jakiegoś dupka, który rozbija rodzinę.  
\- Hej – sięgnął po ręce szatyna, delikatnie odrywając je od jego twarz – Wcale nie. Nie znam dokładnie sytuacji, więc nie mam zamiaru cię oceniać. Wciąż uważam, że jesteś wspaniały, tak samo, gdy po raz pierwszy cię spotkałem.  
Louis poczuł, jak na jego policzki wkrada się lekki rumieniec.   
\- To jak, spędzisz sylwestra ze mną, czy wolisz się dołować?  
\- Dziękuję Harry – uśmiechnął się, wycierając resztki łez.   
Tego dnia zaczęła się przyjaźń pomiędzy Louisem i Harrym. Po zamknięciu restauracji, udali się do mieszkania kędzierzawego, gdzie zjedli odgrzewane resztki, popijając piwem i oglądając po raz tysięczny „Pretty Woman”. O północy wypili szampana, składając sobie życzenia noworoczne, obserwując fajerwerki z okna.  
*****  
Harry w końcu nie był sam. Miał nowego przyjaciela - Louisa. Często się spotykali, organizując sobie wyjścia do kina, albo na mecze. Często odwiedzali również teatr, bo jak się dowiedział, szatyn studiował aktorstwo i marzył, aby w przyszłości występować na scenie.   
Tomlinson teraz często odwiedzał mieszkanie kędzierzawego, często przynosił ze sobą jedzenie na wynos. Spędzali wtedy wieczory na kanapie Stylesa, oglądając głupie programy i żartując z nich. Nieraz kończyło się na tym, że zasypiali obok siebie i rano budzili się w swoich objęciach ze zdrętwiałymi i obolałymi kończynami – no cóż kanapa nie nadawała się do spania, zwłaszcza we dwoje. 

Niestety to było kolejnym powodem, do częstych kłótni Louis i jego „chłopaka”.   
*****  
Siedział na wygodnym fotelu, w przestronnym gabinecie. Przez duże okna wpadało mnóstwo dziennego światła, jeszcze bardziej powiększając pomieszczenie. Nogi miał wyłożone na blacie ciemnego biurka, a w dłoni trzymał papierosa – wiedział, że właścicielowi biura się to nie spodoba, jednak teraz się tym nie przejmował.   
Kończył pierwszą fajkę, gdy drzwi gabinetu się otwarły i stanął w nich mężczyzna, na którego czekał. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do szatyna. Na jego twarzy widział niezadowolenie.   
\- Wiesz, że nie powinieneś tu przychodzić oraz, że nie lubię gdy palisz – zabrał papierosa z ręki Louisa. Podszedł do okna gasząc go na parapecie i wyrzucając w dół.   
\- A ja nie lubię, gdy mnie olewasz – spuścił nogi z blatu i wstał z fotela.   
\- Nie olewam cię – Nick zatrzymał się przy szatynie, spoglądając na niego z góry.   
\- Inaczej to widzę. Wczoraj znowu nie pojawiłeś się na spotkaniu i ponownie – zrobił nacisk na ostatnie słowo – nie raczyłeś mnie uprzedzić.  
\- Adam wymyślił sobie, że pojedziemy na występ jego bratanicy. Byłem ciągle obserwowany, nie miałem jak zadzwonić.   
\- Bla, bla, bla…kolejna wymówka – fuknął – Ile to jeszcze będzie trwać, co?   
\- Lou – westchnął, chcąc objąć chłopaka i przyciągnąć go do siebie, ten jednak się odsunął.  
\- Nie wciskaj mi kolejnego kitu. Nie mów, że jesteś z nim ze względu na dzieci – kręcił głową, odsuwając się od mężczyzny – Moi rodzice się rozwiedli i wiem, że jeśli o to zadbasz, dzieci nie przeżyją tego tak bardzo. Ja nie każę ci ich porzucać, chcę tylko, abyś w końcu dotrzymał złożonej mi obietnicy.  
\- Wiedziałeś w co się pakujesz – założył ręce na piersi, próbując się bronić – Wiedziałeś, że mam męża i dzieci.  
\- Tak, ale gdy się o tym dowiedziałem chciałem odejść. To ty za mną łaziłeś i przekonywałeś, że wasze małżeństwo praktycznie już nie istnieje i kwestią czasu jest, jak się rozwiedziecie. Minęły dwa lata, a ty nie zrobiłeś żadnego kroku w kierunku by uzyskać rozwód. Mam dość bycia twoim małym, brudnym sekretem.  
\- Lou, dobrze wiesz, że cię kocham – ponownie próbował objąć mniejszego i tym razem mu się udało – Rozwiodę się z nim i będziemy mogli być razem, ale to naprawdę nie jest takie proste.   
\- Ja też cię potrzebuję – wtulił się w ciało Grimshawa – Tęsknię i chcę poczuć, że jestem dla ciebie ważny.   
\- Wiem, skarbie – nachylił się wyciskając pocałunek na wargach Tomlinsona.   
\- To co z tym weekendem? – zmienił temat, chcąc porozmawiać o czymś przyjemniejszym. Nick obiecał zabrać go gdzieś na cały weekend.  
\- No właśnie – zaczął niepewnie i Louis już wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy – Kuzyn Adama zaprosił nas do siebie do Szkocji. Nie mogłem odmówić, powiedział o tym dzieciom i tak bardzo się cieszą, że pojedziemy razem.  
\- Świetnie, znowu to samo – Louis czuł się zraniony i wściekły. Miał dość bycia tym drugim.   
\- Lou, daj spokój – próbował złapać szatyna, kiedy ten ponownie mu się wyrwał – Innym razem cię zabiorę. Chodź, uspokój się, pójdźmy na lunch.   
\- Podziękuję – odtrącił dłoń Nicka – Lepiej zadzwoń do męża i zróbcie sobie rodzinny posiłek – wysyczał.  
\- Lou…  
\- Jadę spotkać się z Harrym – skierował się do wyjścia.   
\- Dasz mu się pieprzyć? – warknął, a Louis zatrzymał się słysząc słowa kochanka. Nie raz kłócili się o kędzierzawego, ale Nick nigdy nie posądził go o zdradę.   
\- Słucham?  
\- Lepiej cię pieprzy?  
\- Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, to ty masz z nim jakiś problem – zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gniewnie spoglądając na Grimshawa.   
\- Ty tak mówisz. Jaką mam pewność, że nic się nie dzieje, gdy u niego śpisz?  
\- A ty pieprzyłeś się z przyjaciółmi, gdy u nich nocowałeś? Nie bądź śmieszny Nick – pokręcił głową – Problem jest z tobą. Jesteś zazdrosny, chociaż nie masz powodu, podczas gdy ja czuję się nie kochany, bo ciągle wybierasz swojego męża, którego, jak twierdzisz nie kochasz.   
Nick nic nie odpowiedział na te słowa, pomimo tego, że Louis czekał. Czekał na jakieś zapewnienie, że teraz naprawdę zostawi męża, że kocha tylko Tomlinsona, że boi się, że go straci. Nie dostał nic.   
Westchnął z rezygnacją, nim odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się jeszcze przy drzwiach, życząc Nickowi udanego weekendu z rodziną, nim zniknął z gabinetu.   
*****  
Wszedł do niewielkiej restauracji, witając się w pracownikami. Odkąd zaczął przyjaźnić się z Harrym, był częstym bywalcem w tym miejscu powoli poznając współpracowników kędzierzawego.   
\- Cześć Arthur – przywitał się z mężczyzną, który stał za swoim kontuarem – Harry u siebie?  
\- Powinien tam być – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do chłopaka.  
Louis wyminął mężczyznę, kiwając głową i udał się do gabinetu Harry’ego. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, pukając w nie i kiedy usłyszał zaproszenie wszedł do środka.   
Harry stał przy wysokiej szafie, chowając do niej teczką, w której zapewne znajdowały się dokumenty dotyczące restauracji. Nie krył zdziwienia na widok Louisa. Jasne, to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy przychodził do niego bez zapowiedzi, jednak wczoraj wspominał, że w czasie lunchu idzie spotkać się z Nickiem.   
\- Część Hazz – podszedł do przyjaciela, przytulając go.  
\- Hej, Lou – oddał uścisk – Co się stało? – wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na szatyna, aby zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak.   
\- Nic – wzruszył ramionami, podchodząc do biurka i siadając na jego blacie, nie przejmując się bałaganem, który tam panował.  
\- Mnie nie oszukasz – zbliżył się do szatyna i chwytając go za dłoń – Chodź, zjemy coś i opowiesz co się stało.  
Wyszli na główną salę, szukając wzrokiem wolnego stolika. Gdy im się to udało, podszedł do nich Thomas z kartami dań. Oni jednak od razu podali mu na co mają ochotę.  
\- Mów – spojrzał znacząco na Tomlinsona, kiedy kelner się oddalił.  
\- Nie ma o czym – wzruszył ponownie ramionami – Jak zwykle pokłóciliśmy się o to samo. Olewa mnie i jest zazdrosny o ciebie.  
\- Może powinniśmy ograniczyć nasze spotkania? – uwielbiał Louisa i wiedział, że to byłoby ciężkie, ale nie chciał, aby szatyn sprzeczał się z mężczyzną, którego podobno kochał.   
\- Daj spokój – machnął ręką – Nie będę rezygnował z twojego towarzystwa, tylko dlatego, że on ma jakieś urojenia. Po za tym to jego wina, to on ciągle mnie wystawia, tłumacząc się rodziną. W sumie ostatnio wolę bardziej spędzać czas z tobą, nić z nim – uśmiechnął się lekko do kędzierzawego, na co serce Harry’ego mocniej zabiło.  
*****  
Drobne ciało przylegało do jego. Czuł jego ciepło, a spokojny oddech szatyna łaskotał go w szyję. Po raz kolejny Louis zasnął wtulony w niego, podczas oglądania głupich programów w domu kędzierzawego. Harry lubił takie moment. Czuł się wtedy, jakby Louis należał tylko do niego.   
Nie chciał przenosić szatyna na łóżko, bojąc się, że ten się obudzi i wróci do domu. Również nie wiedział, jak rano mógłby chłopak zareagować, gdyby odkrył, że spali razem z „inicjatywy” kędzierzawego. Wmawiając przyjacielowi, że razem zasnęli na kanapie, podczas oglądania, mógł go trzymać w ramionach przez całą noc, spokojny o to, że to niczego między nimi nie zmieni. Był na to gotów, nawet jeśli przypłacał swoją decyzję bolącym karkiem i zesztywniałym ciałem.   
*****  
Kilka dni później Louis i Nick się pogodzili. Mężczyzna chcąc wynagrodzić brak czasu dla kochanka, zabrał go na trzy dni na Ibizę, gdzie spędzili naprawdę wspaniały czas. Wszystko układało się dobrze pomiędzy nimi, więc Harry był zdziwiony, gdy miesiąc później szatyn oznajmił mu, że skończył z Nickiem.   
Ponownie się pokłócili, jak zwykle o to samo. Tomlinson miał również dość czekania, aż mężczyzna spełni swoje obietnice. To czekanie, te sprzeczki sprawiły, że jego, niegdyś płomienne uczucie do kochanka zaczęło znikać.  
Grimshaw próbował spotkać się, bądź porozmawiać z szatynem, chcąc, aby do niego wrócił. Obiecywał, że tym razem naprawdę odejdzie od męża jednak na Tomlinsona już to nie działało (ku wielkiej radości Stylesa). To był definitywny koniec i nie chciał ponownie wchodzić w tego typu relację.   
Harry skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że było mu przykro. Wręcz przeciwnie w duchu skakał jak małe dziecko. Jego Louis był ponownie singlem.  
Był tylko jeden problem, ich relacja nie wychodziła po za przyjacielską, a kędzierzawy bał się cokolwiek więcej zrobić. Obawiał się, że może to zniszczyć ich przyjaźń, zwłaszcza, że szatyn powtarzał iż na razie nie szuka związków.   
*****  
Zima tego roku przyszła wcześnie i intensywnie. Pierwszy śnieg pojawił się w połowie listopada. Z czasem białego puchu pojawiało się coraz więcej i przez kolejne tygodnie nie odpuszczał. Aktualnie był drugi tydzień grudnia, a Harry i Louis wciąż byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jasne zdarzały się między nimi sprzeczki, jednak zawsze szybko się godzili, nie potrafiąc zbyt wiele czasu spędzić bez siebie. Zayn śmiał się z nich, że są jak stare dobre małżeństwo. Louis poznał ich ze sobą, gdy jego przyjaźń z kędzierzawym zaczęła się rozwijać. Polubili się i często spędzali czas w trójkę. Harry poznał również rodzinę szatyna, która od razu go pokochała i od tej pory był dość częstym bywalcem w domu Tomlinsona.   
Właśnie do niego zmierzali. Louis po skończonych zajęciach wstąpił do pracy Stylesa, gdzie na niego czekał, aby razem mogli pojechać do szatyna. Jay tego dnia zaprosiła go do nich na kolację, z racji tego, że przygotowywała ulubione danie Harry’ego.   
\- Lou, zatrzymam się jeszcze na moment – kędzierzawy zjechał na pobocze, zatrzymując pojazd i wyłączając silnik.   
\- Po co tutaj przyjechaliśmy? – szatyn rozpoznał miejsce, w którym rok temu wynajął Harry’ego, jako Mikołaja.   
\- Nie zdążyłem się jeszcze zapisać – oznajmił, odpinając pasy.  
\- Planujesz przez święta być Mikołajem? – był zaskoczony decyzją przyjaciela.   
\- Lepsze to, niż spędzanie świąt w samotności – wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Ale przecież spędzasz święta u mnie – oznajmił, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz.  
\- Co? – zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc o czym mówi młodszy.  
\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste – teraz to Louis wzruszył ramionami – Dziewczynki próbowały od ciebie wyciągnąć, co byś chciał w prezencie, a mama wypytywała, czy lubisz dania świąteczne.  
\- Oh? – teraz jak tak pomyślał, faktycznie te rzeczy miał miejsce – Jakoś nie pomyślałem, że to o to może chodzi…ale Lou – jago mina zrobiła się niepewna – Ja nie chcę wam przeszkadzać.  
\- Przecież nie będzie, głuptasie – zaśmiał się, nie rozumiejąc, jak Harry mógł w ogóle tak pomyśleć – Jesteś dla nas jak rodzina i chcemy, abyś w tym dniu był z nami.  
\- W takim razie, bardzo chętnie – czuł jak przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi po jego ciele, a serce mocniej bije z podekscytowania. Po raz pierwszy, od bardzo długiego czasu spędzi prawdziwe, rodzinne święta i to z kimś tak niesamowitym jak Louis.   
*****  
24 grudnia nadszedł szybko. Już od rana w domu Tomlinsonów panował gwar. Trwały przygotowanie do świąt, jak i urodzin Louisa, które mieli świętować wieczorem. Wielka choinka, pięknie ozdobiona stała w salonie. Kominek ozdobiony był łańcuchem i czerwono-białymi skarpetami. W oknach można było dostrzec zimowo-świąteczne naklejki, bądź kolorowe światełka. W całym budynku unosiły się zapachy pierników i świątecznych potraw, a w tle leciały świąteczne piosenki.   
Harry chciał, aby ten czas trwał wiecznie. Przybył do domu Louis z samego rana, chcąc pomóc i miał tu zostać przez kolejne dwa dni. Nie chciał się narzucać, więc zapewniał, że powrót na noc do domu, nie byłby dla niego problemem, ale Jay powiedziała, że pokój gościnny jest już dla niego przygotowany i nie przyjmuje odmowy. Zgodził się i nie żałował.   
Wieczorem wszyscy zasiedli do wspólnego stołu, zajadając się przysmakami przygotowanymi przez Jay oraz Lottie i Fizzy. Jedynie tort został upieczony przez Harry'ego, który sam się zaoferował.   
Późnym wieczorem, gdy najmłodsi już spali, siedzieli w salonie, ciesząc się rozpalonym kominkiem, rozgrzewającą herbatą i swoją obecnością. Pod wielką, pięknie przystrojoną choinką znajdowały się prezenty, które mieli otworzyć następnego ranka.   
Harry i Louis siedzieli ściśnięci na dużym fotelu, oddalonym od pozostałej części wypoczynkowej.  
\- Dziękuję, że przygarnęliście mnie do siebie na święta - mówił cicho, jakby to był sekret, który miał zostać zachowany tylko pomiędzy ich dwójką.  
\- To było oczywiste, że nie pozwolę, abyś spędzał te dni samotnie - uśmiechał się leniwie, spoglądając spod swoich rzęs.   
Styles nie mógł uwierzyć jak piękny był Louis. Za każdym razem, gdy byli razem jego serce mocno biło, jakby próbowało wyrwać się do szatyna.   
\- Powinieneś troszkę przyciąć swoją grzywkę - powiedział, odgarniając ją z jego czoła - Zasłania twoje piękne oczy.  
\- Pomyślę o tym - przygryzł wargę czując jak jego policzki pokrywa rumieniec. Od jakiegoś czasu zauważył, że jego serce przyspiesz swój rytm, a w brzuchu pojawia się przyjemne trzepotanie, kiedy był blisko kędzierzawego. Uwielbiał jego dotyk, ciepło, zapach. Uwielbiał jego zielone oczy, które zawsze błyszczały, gdy spoglądały na niego oraz szeroki uśmiech, ozdobiony dołeczkami. Czuł, że zakochiwał się w Harrym Stylesie.   
\- Jesteś piękny, gdy się rumienisz – zbliżył się, opierając ich czoła o siebie.  
Louis czuł, jak teraz całą jego twarz płonie. Mimo to nie spuścił wzroku, wciąż wpatrywał się zielone, roziskrzone oczy. Czuł jak go przyciągają.   
W tym momencie zapomnieli, że nie są tutaj sami. Zapomnieli o swoich lękach, związanych z ich relacją. Teraz liczył się tylko błękit i zieleń oraz dwa serca, które biły w równym rytmie.   
\- Chciałbym coś zrobić, ale… - zaczął, jednak urwał nie wiedząc czy powinien kontynuować.  
\- Tak – Louis odpowiedział, jakby domyślał się o co może chodzić.   
Nie trzeba było drugi raz mu powtarzać. Kędzierzawy przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, delikatnie napierając na wargi młodszego.  
Jay razem z Lottie i Fizzy, widząc atmosferę, która panowała dookoła dwójki młodych mężczyzn, niezauważenie opuściły salon, nie chcąc im przeszkadzać, ani wprowadzać w zakłopotanie.   
\- Chciałbym cię gdzieś zabrać po świętach. Chciałbym cię zabrać na randkę – mówił cicho, tuż przy ustach Louisa.  
\- Ok – uśmiechnął się, nim wargi Stylesa ponownie zakryły jego.   
W tegoroczne święta Harry otrzymał niesamowity prezent – wspaniałego chłopaka i cudowną rodzinę.


End file.
